<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interior, Leather Bar by elrhiarhodan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207658">Interior, Leather Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan'>elrhiarhodan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Married Spies [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom!Eggsy, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Honeypot, Leather Culture, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, PWP, Piercing, Smut, dubious mission parameters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry elects to run Eggsy's mission at a leather bar.  He (and his suit trousers) may regret that decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Married Spies [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interior, Leather Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day Fifteen of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Leather".</p>
<p>Title shamelessly ganked from the movie of the same name, which attempted to recreate the missing leather bar scene in the Al Pacino classic, <i>Cruising</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry loves being Arthur, but sometimes he hates it and tonight is one of those times.</p>
<p>He’d asserted executive privilege and told Merlin that he’d be running Galahad’s last-minute assignment - no arguments accepted.  He can certainly be objective about guiding his husband through a honeypot in an exclusive sex club.</p>
<p>Harry had believed that right up until the moment that Eggsy had handed his coat over and looked at himself in the mirror.  Harry never thought of himself as particularly fetishistic, but seeing his husband in a collection of broken-in leather straps, chasseurs, and a pair of well-worn engineer boots drives all sentient thought from his brain.</p>
<p>
  <i>When did Eggsy get his nipples pierced?</i>  Harry's mouth waters.
</p>
<p>The interior of the club is a cacophony of leather-clad male bodies.  Harry’s familiar with the scene - professionally and personally - and does his best to put aside desire and outrage and track Galahad through the club’s hacked cameras as he navigates through the mass of man-flesh to the bar.  It’s hard to ignore how every man in Galahad’s path tracks him, but the cold steel in Galahad’s posture deters even the boldest of leather daddies.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for their mark to sidle up to Galahad with the offer of a drink, which he takes and up-ends over the bar - an insult and a challenge, which the mark accepts - and follows Galahad onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>Harry can’t help but caress himself as he watches Galahad and the mark writhe like copulating snakes, and he’s aroused beyond bearing at Galahad’s casual display of dominance as he pushes the man to the floor and makes him suck his cock.</p>
<p>Harry thinks he might just survive this until Galahad turns towards a mirror and winks, and Harry comes in his pants like a schoolboy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>